the little incesters
by a man with a 335 and a dream
Summary: In this story there is controversy that hasn't happened yet over two little teens that had quoitis and later on they will find out that they are actually kinsman. Conflicts will arise between all the villages and hella bad stuff will overcome. Everyone in this story is equal, so not just Naruto and Karin.
1. Chapter 1

The little incesters

By

a man with a 335 and a dream

Naruto I love Sasuke but you're his friend and I wanna try this out

Narutos like well I was supposed to keep up a relationship with two other girls but I wanna try one with glasses now

That night Karin and naruto did it that's right they slep with each other

A month passes by and Karin talks to Naruto through the phone

Um it's been a month Naruto and things at starting to feel weird

Then nArturo replies don't worry I'll come back in eight months when the babies coming

But what about- I need help

Then naruto quickly says uhhhh don't worry about it ymmmm take care sweetie then you hear the hang up of a phone sound

What happe Ed between Karin and Naruto was the talk of ECERYWHERE

Sasuke and Sakura were not disappointed because they already had a child that came out recently and they called it akusudento And tossed it in a nearby river and recently they did it as well hoping to have a child that would compete with this unknown born Karin's womb baby

Kabuto was the first to find out about Karin and Naruto little horny game

He made a video

Kabuto is ontop of a tree beside Karin's house and he starts talking here

This is kabuto's channel on YouTube and its called wanting to screwing with LBs and LGs

Uh Kay if anybody wants to watch my Video uh it's gonna be good tonight and to master uh if you get this please and I wanna do this to you

By the way Kabuto brought him back to life

Kabuto turns the camera away from his head to Karin's house and focuses on the window

Oooohhh yeah look At that nothing at allll wait a second

Kabuto zooms in on the window

what's that kid doing there... Oh my GOSH oh boy this is goanna be great

Are they wearing blindfolds? Take it like a man

The next half hour kabuto films cp

the day after Naruto hung up on karin he comes across kakashi at the ramen stand and that gay music comes on and kakashi opens with hey buddy I saw the video

What video

The one of you banging that girl that ginger I dunno that girl the ginger anyway she's hot

Yeah it was pretty awesome sensei

I'm in town Cuz I just don't wanna be with her and I don't wanna see that unTractive womb

So you wanna talk about the fun that night

After kakashi and Naruto finished their ramen they decided to start writing a book about " blind fun bein young" (thats the title) with many illustrations done by sensei

Uh yeah the second I could feel things were getting oooooon I was finally glad to be at her house

Gaara was shocked when he saw the video and decided to take a visit to Karin s house

Gaara please sit down

Gaara sat and laid with her but not in the bAd way

It's great you guys want to be my friend now that I laid with your friend

They drank their tea without a word and gaaea suddenly stood up

Congratulations for ****ing my friend you *** then he suddenly walked out of the house after Bowing to the b****

Because Gaara left the sand village orochimaru raped it and decided to pay kabuto a visit

My friend we have a lot to do with theses cousins GASPPPPPPP (because we didn't know they were cousins yet) and kabuto says

But first can I lay with you (in the bad way) so that night they laid with each other and decided to make more plans in the morning

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By

A man with a 335 and a dream

"60 bucks for this 10 year old ps2? Who does that? It's like oh yeah give me 60 bucks at this second han store and I'll give you this 10 year old ps2 man who runs this piece of crap capitalist world"

As Naruto eating his ramen the fat kid oh what's his name oh right Chouji farts on his way from the bathroom then goes back to go again only shikamaru goes in with him

You hear a thud in there and then another thud and then Naruto sighs

huh never thought we'd have to discover that Shikamaru would come out of the closet this way

So Naruto takes a visit to the bathroom to inquire

He finds out that chouji was having a stroke so shikamaru was pressing really hard on chouji's heart and Iruka sensei came out of a bathroom stall with his pants and underwear down screaming

wtf is going on here

He awkwardly sees that shikamaru is completely over chouji's body and for some reason it looks like Naruto's hand is on chouji's third leg

Naruto quickly uses sexy no jutsu and asks "Is this less awkward?"

He quickly teleports but sees Iruka smiling

Morning began

Orochimaru and kabuto had a jam session in the morning

Kabuto was on bass and Orochimaru sang and was on guitar

30 seconds into their original song "can you feel the hot lips this morning" (that's the name of the song) Orochimaru stops the music

Who do you think you are man? I don't know if you were trying to slap it or give it a crap vibrato or better yet just practically making out with your bass but that was the bloody worst thing I ever heard in my life he said in an English accent

Kabuto remarks, well at least I'm not talkin trash about your high  
balls voice an your crappy strumming pattern and your BS riffs but if you think you're really good then you can go up to Sasuke kun and tell him that you're a better guitarist than him

Sasuke was former lead guitarist in their band "Big daddy o and the slayers of crap" orochimaru's cockiness made him think he was better than Sasuke even though all Orochimaru did was vocals and rhythm guitar

Oh and by the way Juugo was the drummer who also quit cause his beat was as good as yo grandma's heart beat when she sees a young man...and she's dying at the same time

They start the song again and a groupie walks in and starts giving kabuto a lap dance

Once again the music stops and kabuto picks up his base by the fret board and decapitates the groupie

Orochimaru yells that was my wife you son of a b*****

Immediately kabuto is forced to put his bass in his gig bag and Orochimaru tosses it on the fireplace (this is one of kabuto's houses by the way)

A funeral is held after lunch with 250 guests including the unborn baby Orochimaru cut out with his mouth and sat down on one of the chairs the baby was lucky and was ready to come out but had to come out in a c section in orochimaru's standards

My friends, family and douchebags today was a tragic yet happy day my fiancé who I was to marry tonight has now passed away but now I am a father of a somewhat healthy girl Sasukeko who I will breast feed and when she is old enough she will breast feed for me in return to regain my health

The mourners begin to applaud Orochimaru and as a reunion gig Big daddy o and the slayers of crap perform an original "seven steps to Oto" featuring a sax solo by suigetsu , a vibrabone solo by kimimaru, a scat solo by Orochimaru, a guitar solo that made you jazz in your pants by Sasuke, and a finishing drum solo by Juugo

Everyone was merrily gay, the Akatsuki got drunk, 10 people were killed and on the second day they all rested

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3

The afternoon was a warm windy and bright afternoon

The chosen one of the uchiha was at the mama madara river

he was contemplating in his mind about his girlfriend and what they had done at that very river many weeks ago

"my child what have I done to thee I put you out of your mothers womb and stricken thee down yonder mizu river"

Nearby a baby was crying and you could clearly see it if you just looked for, uh I dunno, 5 seconds

If only I could feel those crappy useless hella bad feeble hands of yours and then use a chidori jutsu to slit your wrists and kick you back into mama madara river

The baby cried louder

"What has thee done

The baby cried even louder

Oh will that thing shut the f***** up!

Sasuke curcumziEd the baby with his sword and announced

"Does thou be verily? I will bring you home

Sasuke ends up home with Akusudento to show as a clean prize to his girlfriend

Sasuke this baby has your eyes!

And it also has your Wang! Oops I mean my Wang (Sasuke said that)

But it seems to have my hair and hips oh my gosh you brought home that baby that we tossed into the river

Uh what should we do about it

Well I kinda had an abortion this morning that I didn't tell you but I guess this thing is the best we got now even if it can't keep up with Karin and Naruto s baby

That evening a baby shower was held for akusudento uchiha-haruno

Everyone including Karin and Naruto were there

Karin was on the verge of taking the baby and the presents if she could not find Naruto at the baby shower

Naruto was speaking to Rock Lee

Hey bro my girlfriend yeah I think she's my girlfriend Karin is here

Rock Lees like "hoiya! hoiya hoiya! Hoiya de she iiiiizzz! You bewa make a run fo it!

Thanks buddy oh an by the way, hows that trip to the Beijing olympics?

Ho! Ho! Hooooooo itu waz osumm! Dey pooto me een wrestling! And I wun and I vowww to keep da calcha meng!

Rock lee recently got into an addiction of heroin

In the next hour rock lee would go into a coma

Naruto was running for his dear life against that crazy female dog but then he ran into wood like the jutsu where they turn into a log then Karin wrapped herself around his back

My baby my baby my baby we haven't done it in a long time please I want to do it can we just stay at your house

Even though Naruto could easily get out of this he decided to take on the fatherly role to the unknown baby

That night while they were in bed Naruto was in the thinking pose

Perhaps my time as a badazz will come to an end but no time soon this kid must experience man or womanhood at a very young age when they're born And they must do what I did to Karin that way I will know our family is connected its too bad the kid wont have grandparents oh wait I don't even know karin's parents or if she even has any

Naruto went into the room filled with gifts from the baby shower (Naruto stole a number of gifts)

Oh what is this a condom and it's from Hinata, way to come on like that anyways isn't that a little late

Naruto also opened a dirty teddy bear toy for Akusudento and the parents

Naruto continued to open the rest of the 50 gifts he stole (there were 69 gifts so Akusudento only got 19)

The very last presents Naruto opened was for Sakura it had brandy chocolates with a note and a naked picture of Rock Lee the note said always thinking about you in this way are you thinkin about me this way?

Naruto had a glimpse moment where he thought of Rock Lee that way and he went to bed and he rested on that day

In the morning there was a knock on the door when Naruto answered Neji was on the other side of the door

Hello I am from the Jahovahs Witnesses now I hear your mate is conceiving a baby and may I recommend what to do with the baby when it comes out of the thing

Neji went on ranting about methods that weren't suited to the ninja way and mentioned many forms of cult ceremonies

Naruto exclaimed Thank you but I have my own faith in myself because I'm the best thing to ever hit Karin, that chick over there, yeah I've hit that thing but I respect your practices and your wife Hinata even though she had the moves on me if you come back in less than 8 months you can do something to my kid

So Neji left their house after agreeing to the terms on what would happen to the baby and he had a nice day

End chapter 3


End file.
